Weiss Mond
by Blood River
Summary: It was raining, the competition was in two days, it was now or never, he didn’t deserve this, he was just too good to her sometimes. Lockvougel 1a -enter the water sprite- Michiru’s destiny. WKSM x-over.
1. Default Chapter

Weiss Mond

Crossover: Sm/Wk

Chapter 1 part A revised

By: Himeno 

Rating Pg13.

Summary: After the fall of the silver millennium, four senchi were re-incarnated hundreds of years before they were supposed to be, some how slipping through the spell cast by Queen Selene in her last moments of life. With no purpose these Senchi lost control of their powers, running rampant, causing chaos and destruction were ever they set foot, knowingly or unknowingly. Estet was formed by the remaining elders of the silver millennium to stop this, and prevent it from ever happening again, they've succeeded thus far, but what happens when Weiss gets caught up in the middle of it. And now that the true elders have long since become a distant memory, the descendants have been trusted to watch over the four sleeping titans. But we all know the saying 'absolute power corrupts absolutely' even if it's only the thought of it.

For those who don't figure it out this:

_italics_

.} Is a flash back.

.........############

............Mission 1

....-enter the water sprite-

It was raining, the perfect time to practice her violin. Michiru frowned softly up at her boyfriend. When it was raining; she was more relaxed, and her songs flowed so much more easily onto paper, she also found that she played so much better with the gentle drum of the water to pace her. It wasn't his fault. But the competition was in two days and had yet to rain once in the last week... she couldn't waist anymore time. She pushed gently out of Misato, her boyfriend's, strong warm embrace, it was hard for her but she knew it had to be done. "I'm sorry Misato it's just..."

"It's okay, I understand, I can come over tomorrow cant I? If you want me to?" Michiru smile and pulled away from him he was just too understanding; just too good to her sometimes.

Clapping her hands together her short aqua hair swing back and forth behind her, tied back tightly in a pony tail. "I promise, next time, I won't be worrying over my music, so much."

She stared up into his warm brown eyes, he was smiling strangely at her; he was planning something. "Why can't you for once just forget about your music?" his tone was playful even though the words to her still sounded harsh, she felt so guilty, he didn't deserve this, but she couldn't forget her music either.

"No, Misato, I could never..."

"I know, I know, your music is your first love and you don't want some guy coming in between you and it."

He pushed an almost accusing finger against her for head standing together even if he was a year younger, he was still nearly a head and a half taller. Michiru grabbed his finger away from her for head, how could he think that, of course she cared about her music but she cared about him more than that , didn't he know that?

"That's not true! Misato, if I could spend more time"—

He was laughing—why was he laughing? This wasn't a laughing matter...unless.

"Hey, cool it, Michiru, I was just giving you a hard time" he chuckled—"you're always so serious, you know I have a new goal for the future, lightening you up." That bastard, she thought, that was why... oh. Erg. She could feel the smile blossoming on her face—she could never stay mad at him for long, no matter what he did.

"oh... Misato." She let out a soft giggle wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him again, "Sometimes you're too good to me." She whispered.

Four men over took the speeding van— each of them took out an occupant form with in it. Breaking windows and slitting throats; one even used his hand to crush the face of a man who was attempting to scream. One of the cloaked attackers reached for a disk that had fallen to the floor, while the victim holding it had struggled. The van swerved, with the screeching of tires, the assassin gave up the disk, as they all jumped simultaneously from it.

"I know I am." Michiru glared, pulling away from him completely. Looking into his eyes, taking in his light expression—he was joking, again.

"You should get going Misato..."Michiru spoke softly, she winced it came out sharper than she'd wanted it to.

Misato's expression dimmed a bit, the sparkle in his beautiful chocolate eyes faded, "I know, its getting late."

Michiru remained standing on the steps out of the rain; a soft wind blew by, dread pooling in her stomach. She didn't want him to go. But he had to. Maybe she could stall him just a little longer. He was pulling away from the curb; he'd stop at the intersection.

"Misato," she called out— I'll stall him she thought. He turned and waved. From then on every thing happened in slow motion.

The van broke through the on ramp just above the intersection were he had stopped. She heard the crash, and saw the explosion, watched as his helmet rolled onto the street, a few feet away from the burning tangled mess of metal. Faintly she heard some one screaming. 'No' she was chanting it in her head over and over again; it became her mantra—she didn't se had moved until she collapsed next to the bikers helmet, the plastic broken out of the front of it. Sitting there she realized the person screaming— was her.

"Misato..." she hugged the helmet to her chest. Next the helmet was a double floppy disk case. "Misato..."

# the job wasn't finished. You weren't hired to just kill them you were supposed to recover the disk! No disk no money. #

"Now wait just one minute!" a red head growled into the phone, catching the attention of he rest of the four men in the room. "You hired us as assassins. Now you pay us the money now! And get the disk yourself!" even out raged and upset the red head's voice remained low, and deep. But it showed in his dark brown nearly black beady eyes.

# It doesn't work that way. A contract is a contract. Now get the disk or you don't get paid! # the sound of the rattle as of the phone being hung up was enough to send the red head over the edge.

"THAT BASTARD!" the cordless phone was flung up against the wall, crumbling into little tiny pieces as it fell through the air to the floor.

"Don't worry boss I'll get the disk" the three men, the red head, and two blonds looked at the brunet seated in the corner. He was smiling manically as he dragged his ax across a photo graph of one the latest victims.

It was sunny again just as she had suspected, she never got the chance to finish her new song for the competition... she was almost glad about that, the rain would probably never bring her the same comfort or ease again not after what happened. Oh. God. Misato... it was strange every time some one brought up her music, or she'd start thinking about it...

She'd think of him. The case holding her violin felt heavier in her hands now. She wanted to drop the case and run from it like it was some foul thing... she wanted to forget Misato... NO! She never wanted to forget him, just the pain in her heart that she new would never go away.

"Michiru."

The sullen teen looked up from the cornet path she had been traveling along to the face of her friend Keiko.

"Cheer up. You know he wouldn't have wanted you to be like this." Michiru knew that her friend meant well... but the last thing she wanted to do was talk about it. She stopped in her tracks her head hanging low, in an attempt to hide her tears.

"Please Keiko... I don't want to talk about it, right now." Keiko had stopped a few steps a head of her.

"Alright. But sooner or later you're going to need to talk about. I won't pretend like its going to hurt less if you do, cause it wont. I know it won't. But don't think for a second that just because it won't go away, that it won't lesson if you don't that you don't need to talk to someone about. If you don't, it'll grow and consume you, and before you know it, Michiru, it'll be the only thing you have left in your heart. " Keiko had grabbed hold of her free hand in the middle of her little speech, making her look up into her friends eyes.

Michiru took a sudden intake of breath; if anyone knew what they were talking about... it was Keiko. She'd take Keiko's advice but not today. Not to Keiko, her friend had enough on her plate.

"I'll talk to someone about it Keiko...but not now. Not today."

"Good. Now we have to find away to cheer you up, I remember how much time he'd spend trying to get you to smile and not that fake thing you used just now or the ones you give to your parents, but genuinely smile." Michiru groaned... why couldn't she take a hint.

"Keiko." It came out more of a whine than the warning growl she had hopped it to be.

They had started walking together, "I get it. I get It." the brunet with her emerald green eyes put her hand up in defense, Keiko was maybe three inches taller than Michiru, but still managed to appear as innocent as a five year with his/her hand caught in the cookie jar. Not to mention the girl lied like she was five too. So it wasn't much of a surprise when she decided to change the subject, instead of lie about it "You don't have to whine Michiru. But I know the perfect place to take you now." Keiko took off down the side walk Michiru's hand clutched tightly in her own. Michiru felt like her friend was going to pull her arm off if they kept at her fast pace.

"Common Michiru lets go to that new flower shop." Michiru resisted the urge to snort at her friend. Now look who's whining, Keiko. She thought. Before a full fledged blush covered her cheeks, now she was chiding the girl in her head... what was next? Her falling for someone she met in the florist's shop. Keiko stopped suddenly, Michiru stopped just in time.

"Keiko what is it?" Michiru was a bit worried; to say the least... Keiko didn't just stop for no reason, like that. It just wasn't Keiko.

"Oh... Wow..." Michiru heard her friend breathed out before she turned around to look at Michiru with the bright sunny. "Today is really your day Michiru!" Michiru raised an eye brow at her friend, she was now suddenly so happy... good lord. The girl had a range of emotions the same as a kaleidoscope had patterns, and just as irregular.

"All four of them are together today." And with that said she turned around pulling Michiru behind her with so much renewed vigor she knew she'd pull her arm out of the socket if she didn't let go, and soon.

"We're so lucky; I feel that something good will happen to day." Keiko wasn't the only girl that was cooing, over the guys, and with all the people crowding the entrance, she couldn't see what all the hubbub was about.

"Omi, is there something I can do to help you? Oh please say there is." A girl with short brown hair latched onto the arm of a boy her age with a slight darker shade of brown hair as he desperately struggled to keep hold of the plant he was holding as yet another girl with even darker brown nearly mocha brown hair, with green eyes, latched onto his other arm.

"Um... No thanks." Omi gave a soft reply... but apparently wasn't heard as the girls began to fight over who was going to help him.

"No way, I was here first."

"Hey! no fair!"

Another girl popped up taking hold of the plant her dark blue hair slicked back nicely, and blue eyes sparkling.

"I'd like to purchase five of these; they'd make a lovely present for Omi!" she smiled cutely as she held the plant out in front of her.

"Oh...that Ouka Sakaki..." the first that latched onto his arm growled.

"She's such a snob" the second one continued.

Aya growled, he seemed to be having as much trouble as the youngest of the workers, surrounded by a bunch of crooning teenagers "If you're not buying anything get out."

He raised a hand to his forehead as they continued to chirp, and hop around him like a bunch of baby chicks.

"Do something Yohji!" ken was cornered against one of the storage cabinets, being pressed up against by several girls, all of them vying for his attention.

Yohji stood at the counter surrounded by his own set a groupies though unlike the others, he seemed to be enjoying himself. "There's nothing I can do, these girls are all too young for me." He smiled and looked over to the youngest of the group. "Omi, be gentle men and take care of them."

Omi's head shot up as he heard the comment, indignation set upon his face, "Honestly, Yohji, don't you think of anything else." A soft blush set upon his cheeks

Omi looked out of the front of the store, to see an aqua haired teen, being dragged towards the store by one of there best customers, Keiko Shimizu. Taking his chance at freedom he fled.

"Common let's get in there before all the good ones are gone." Keiko squealed as she moved forward

Michiru sighed; she still needed to get flowers for _his_ grave. That one thought was all it took for the melancholy to set back in. she looked dawn and her feet started to drag a little more as they moved forward towards the shop.

Keiko automatically noticed the change in her friend. But didn't get a chance to say anything, for one of the florists was already headed their way. Thankfully she sighed it was Omi.

"Ms. Keiko." He was grateful to have his arms back, being who he was he wasn't claustrophobic, but it was still nice to be able to breath. "Who's you're friend?"

Michiru looked up at him, "Michiru desu." She beat her friend to it, and held her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Omi Tsukiyono. Nice to meet you Ms. Michiru." he was about to accept when Yohji butted in taking hold of her hand and placing a kiss upon it.

"I'm Yohji, Yohji Kudou, may I have your name number and address or would you prefer mine?"

"Yohji, leave the lady alone, any way if you haven't noticed she's too young by your rules." Ken growled. Yohji frowned taking in her appearance. She wore the Mugen high school uniform, a dark green pleated skirt, maroon sailor top— that seemed so popular for school uniforms— with a black collar and green bow made of the same material as the skirt.

"Rules were meant to be broken Ken-Ken, May I inquire as to your age, Madame, for you've seemed to have captivated my heart so." He smiled placing her hand on his shoulder, and wrapping his arm around her waist, dipping her backwards.

Michiru resisted both the urge to scowl and the urge to blush. "I'm seventeen. And I have a feeling near my leg that it's not your heart that I captivate. Now if you'd please, I believe you don't let go now my friend is going to do something childish."

Ignoring her warning, Yohji gave her a wolfish grin. "Seventeen isn't so young. You were born in early march weren't you? It's February... how about we do something about that feeling of yours."

Keiko released a growl of frustration before marching over to aid her friend. Taking a fist full of hair, she hissed "She asked you nicely Yohji," and gave a hard pull of his hair; he bent backwards with the force of it. Michiru pulled from his grasp, taking a deep breath, she hid her frustration well.

"That was unnecessary, Keiko." Michiru spoke in her famously calm, soft, cultured voice. Keiko took along look at her friend, before grinning. Unprepared for it Yohji stumbled backwards and landed hard on his butt. Ken was rolling around on the floor laughing his head off.

"If you're expecting me to apologize," she put her hands up in the air, in a 'what can I do gesture'. "I won't. You asked him nicely, and warned him I'd do something childish. He didn't listen. He ignored your warning, Michiru. I mean. You're boy friend isn't even cold in his grave and he was already moving for the kill." Yohji stood and gave Ken a swift kick to the gut.

Ken immediately stopped laughing. Omi was looking slightly surprised by the last comment, letting out a soft, "he died," before really comprehending what he was doing.

Keiko looked at them, "yah you know that car accident that was in the news two days ago about the car that went off the speed way and crushed a biker, the biker that was crushed in the accident was him." Keiko trailed off before looking back at her friend slightly shocked she'd said so much, "I'm so sorry Michiru, I said too much didn't I?"

Everything had gone silent the moment Keiko said it, even the birds stopped chirping. The fan girls that were upset about all the attention they were getting, now looked remorseful, any and all snide comments stopped in there throats. Why'd she have to say anything? Something pink entered her line of vision, she looked up from studying the ground in which they all stood. "Huh? Oh..." Omi was holding some sort of pink and whit flower out her. "What's this?"

"They're violets, I know they're not much, but I thought they might lift your spirits."

"They're beautiful," a soft smile touched her lips, and graciously took them from him. . "Thank you."

The protests of the girls that were still half way inside the shop seemed distant to her as she looked at Omi. He was so sweet; just like Misato was when we first met.

'Oh... Misato... I miss you so much...'

Aya watched as a black Toyota, suddenly took off down the street and around a corner. His eyes narrowing in suspicion, the man that had been in the car had been watching some one... _'You know that car accident that was in the news two days ago, about the car that went off the speed way... the biker that was crushed was him...'_

.pop.

"Men, we have a new mission for you. Your targets are a group of assassins, called the Scots."

Profiles of the four men appeared on the screen.

"They are professional killers, trained by various armies all over the world.

The shadow of a man standing in front of a window reappeared on the screen.

"Hunters of the night deny these evil beasts their tomorrows."

Manx appeared at the bottom of the spiral stair case; as the screen went blank, the lights flipping on to revile the four florists of the Koneko Sumi No Le, and herself in the neatly pressed cherry red suit top, mini skirt, heals. Her hair and lip stick the same shade of red as the suit.

"Are you all in?"

4:03 pm Mugen Preparatory PK-College yr 4 ; Music Studio

Michiru sighed, setting down the violin, her gaze wandered out the window. Just as I though I'm not going to make the dead line... they'll understand. She gathered her stuff together; a floppy disk case caught her attention.

"What's this... this isn't mine." What's going on here? Then it a sudden flash back she remembered.

_The explosion as the car landed on the pavement— On top of Misato. _

_His broken helmet rolling away from the wreckage._

_The disk case she found next to it as she cried._

"Misato..." She released a dry sob; she had no more tears left to cry. Whatever's on these disks, I'll find out. I have to. She grabbed the book bag, and made a bee line for the Computer lab down the hall... maybe it wasn't too late maybe someone who knew computers well was still there. If she hurried she could catch them.

Michiru opened the door to the computer lab. Dammit. The lab was empty. Just her luck. Oh well... she sighed in head, might as well set to work trying to find out as much as I can about the accident...

"God... Misato why'd you have to die like that? Why?" She sat down at one of the closest computer stations and logged in. Resent News, she thought, four days, would still be considered resent, right? Why not?

She scrolled down the page. There it is! The four men killed in the accident were political reports for the Toto Daily News paper.

. Clack.

Michiru's head shot up. "Whose there? Is somebody there?" Nothing but the reverberating sound of her echoed voice answered. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her... that was it just the trick of the mind.

. Some where behind her, the sound of cloth rubbing against cloth made it's way to her straining ears. Some one was here.

That was it. She'd had it. Logging out of the computer system; she grabbed her book bag and dashed out the front entrance. If someone was there she wasn't just going to sit around and wait for them to attack her. After all why would someone go to so much trouble to hide their presents from her if they weren't some sort of campus rapist, or murderer, hell it could even be an overzealous fan or... a scorn competitor.

She made a sharp turn around a corner running strait into hard chest. Shit! They caught me. Arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling backwards. Why didn't he let her fall? Better yet why didn't he fall?

"Whaoh... I'm sorry."

"Let go of me now!"

"Hey it's okay."

"Let go of me."

Michiru looked up at him... it was Misato... she stopped struggling. Looking up at him she blinked. Misato was gone and another guy stood before her. Thick glasses covered his blue gray eyes; raven colored bangs fell in to his eyes and curled around his face untamed. He wore the male version of the schools college uniform, maroon dress shirt, gray pants, and a matching gray suit jacket the black star emblem of the school on the Brest pocket, with black dress shoes. He was the same height as Misato... a light blush stained her checks. Good god she'd just made such a fool of her self.

"...are you ok? Did I scare you?" Michiru's blush deepened. He even sounded like Misato.

"Oh... No, I'm alright..." she looked away from him; he probably thought she was weird.

"Yah, I heard about that too. Four journalists die in mysterious car crash. Actually I think the report said that they were dead already before the car went off the express way." Some how they'd ended up in a small café a few blocks away from the school.

"I believe they were on the run from someone and were assassinated for what they new." What was she thinking? May be it was because he reminded her so much of Misato... hell they hadn't even exchanged names yet, and here she was drinking a cup of iced coffee. Things were moving too fast, he was just too easy to trust.

"What kind of secret?" maybe he new something about the accident, that he wasn't telling her.

He'd broke eye contact to look down at his clasped hands, "I'm not sure."

He looked back up at her. "I'm not sure about what they were researching, but, I bet it has to be something important." Michiru's suspicion was slowly dieing in side of her the more he talked, the more they talked. He looked almost genuinely perplexed; maybe he was just probing for information like she had been. She looked to the cup of iced coffee before her, now she was feeling guilty.

"I mean if it's worth killing someone for it has to be something big. It just has to be. But you know what I can't figure out?"

"No, What?"

"All they pulled out of the wreckage were the bodies of the people that were killed. Something that important they would have kept on a disk." Michiru's eyes widened she looked up for her cup of coffee.

_"You'll have to trust some one, someday..."_

"Now that you mention it—"

"You need to find out why your boy friend died that day. He and those men must not have died in vain."

How the hell did he know my boyfriend died in that crash?

"Let me help you find out what happened."

Why should I he could be one of the people that they were running from.

"The key to that mystery might be on that disk."

_Misato's broken helmet rolling away from the wreckage._

_The disk case she found next to it as she cried._

"On a disk?"

"If you know anything at all you should tell me." He seems so sure that I know where this disk is.

"So we can find out what's on that disk together, Please, let me help you, you might be in danger."

He seemed so genuinely caring as he spoke, but he could be the enemy, "I'll find out what's on this disk alone. Thank you."

_ "You'll have to trust some one, someday..."_

I'll trust him but not with all the knowledge, he keeps referring to one disk, I'll give him one of the disks. He took my hand, as I stared him in the eyes. "We can find out whose behind all of this, if we work together."

"We never did exchange names did we? My name is Akiko. Let me watch over you."

Michiru pulled her hand away from him. "My name is—"

"I know who you are, Ms. Michiru, you're the genius violinist and musical composer."

Michiru's eyes narrowed, "how did you know who I was?"

"That's such a silly question, Ms. Michiru, you're famous after all, and you were the youngest person to win the musical composition contest at Mugen—a friend of mine competed against you. You know he hasn't stopped talking about you since then and that was three years ago, if I didn't know him so well I'd thin that he was stalking you and you're career. He says that you're a modern day Beethoven."

"I'm sorry; I'm not that good..."

Akiko started chuckling—the sound, it was like she had Misato back.

"You don't take complements very well." Michiru could feel the blush stain her cheeks.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You know you say you're sorry too much.

"I'm—"

"See there you go again." He chuckled, Michiru looked away frustrated.

Outside a black Toyota took of its wheels screeching, drawing Yohji's attention to it. From the description Aya had given him of the car that had been watching the outside of the Koneko Sumi No le, it was the same car. They were watching Michiru, just like he was. His eyes narrowed 'what have you gotten your self into, my aqua haired angle?

Maybe it's because he reminds me of him, it's not natural, though, I didn't even trust him so easily. Here I am, in a café. I don't even know his name. He seems to know something. Could he be the enemy? I'll have to trust someone, someday. I'll trust him to be the enemy. He only knows about one of the disks... I'll keep it that way.

Michiru sat at her desk, one of the things she loved about her Mugen, she didn't have to go to school Monday through Saturday. Just Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturday s. sure It meant more homework... but that wasn't really a sacrifice to her. She opened the small plastic case containing the two disks.

"Four men were killed for this information." Do I really want to know? She pulled out the disk that was on top and checked it for damage, there wasn't even a scratch on the eggshell white surface. She set the disk aside.

"_you'll have to trust somebody, someday."_

I'll trust him to be my enemy, Kei-chan. I'll trust him to not be trust worthy.

She bent over to place the floppy disk back into her book bag, her short white shorts bunching up to reveal even more thigh. Making her remember exactly why she hated shorts. At least, Michiru though, I'm in the privacy of my own home. She smoothed out her shorts and adjusted her dark blue dress shirt. The computer released a small beep signaling that it had finished loading her settings.

"I have to find out what is on these disks. I just have to." she pushed the disk into the floppy drive, and attempted to open the file.

"Great, I need a password." Just then she heard a nock on the front door. Turning the monitor off she moved to open the door. No one was supposed to be coming over today, maybe its Keiko trying to cheer me up again or something.

To be continued...


	2. Awaken Water

Weiss Mond

Crossover: Sm/Wk

Chapter 1 part A revised

By: Himeno 

Rating Pg13.

Summary: After the fall of the silver millennium, four senchi were re-incarnated hundreds of years before they were supposed to be, some how slipping through the spell cast by Queen Selene in her last moments of life. With no purpose these Senchi lost control of their powers, running rampant, causing chaos and destruction were ever they set foot, knowingly or unknowingly. Estet was formed by the remaining elders of the silver millennium to stop this, and prevent it from ever happening again, they've succeeded thus far, but what happens when Weiss gets caught up in the middle of it. And now that the true elders have long since become a distant memory, the descendants have been trusted to watch over the four sleeping titans. But we all know the saying 'absolute power corrupts absolutely,' even if it's only the thought of it.

.........############.........

...........Weiss Mond...........

............Mission 1............

....-awaken time and water-....

.........############.........

Last time

"_Misato...Misato... No..." Michiru sobbed as she clutched the broken helmet to her chest."_

"_If you're expecting me to apologize," Keiko put her hands up in the air, in a 'what can I do gesture'. "I won't. You asked him nicely, and warned him I'd do something childish. It's his fault for not listening._

"_My name's Akiko; let me help you. You might be in danger."_

"_I'll trust him, Keiko, I'll trust him to be the enemy; I'll trust him to not be trust worthy."_

"_Great, I need a password."_

End synopsis

"Who could that be?" Michiru stood from her seated position in front of her computer, turning off the monitor as she moved to answer the door. Maybe Keiko and another round of lets cheer Michiko up. Belch. She hoped not. Not bothering to remove the chain she undid the dead bolt and the already existing lock within the door knob, and opened the door.

"Akiko, What are you doing here? Better yet how did you get my address?"

"Campus office. The scary thing is they didn't even ask me for some form of identification." His arms were full of stacks of paper, but Michiru could tell that if he could have he would have brushed a nervous hand through his hair. "Who knows what kind of nut jobs could end up with our home addresses let alone a lot of our personal information— hey; you gonna let me in?"

Michiru let a light brush stain her cheeks, "Oh... yah. Sorry. Just give me a moment." She shut the door the completely and undid the chain before opening it all the way. "Come on in, Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting company..." Michiru stepped aside, allowing Akiko entrance. Maybe he'd get the hint, Michiru thought, then again... judging by the stack of papers, he's probably not planning on going anywhere for a while.

"Nice place you got here." He moved over the coffee table and just pushed aside the things that were set on top of it and replaced them with the stack of papers he'd been carrying.

"Um... thank you." What is he playing at now?

"I have some friends at the Toto Daily, I have all the information on the four Reporters; I even have their schedules up until the day they died. Looking through these may be able to help us find out what was hidden on that disk." He sat down the floor and sat down on the floor crossing his legs. "You take this section I'll take this one, look for something that you think might be meaningful."

Michiru fought the desperate urge to raise one of her eye brows. "Right..." he was through though, she had to give him that... no, she didn't. "Before I start would you like for me to make you a cup of tea?"

"Sure, why not? If you don't mind that is?" he glanced up from the note book he was currently inspecting.

"Uhhh..." Michiru blinked the sleep tiredly from her eyes. Akiko had left around 11: 30, finally allowing her the time to try and hack into the file. Other then discovering that the four reporters had been looking into the department of energy, she was no better off than she was the day before.

"Uggg." She massaged the side of her face, the small finger sized squares imprinted into her cheek hurt like no tomorrow; she'd fallen asleep on top of her key board sometime between three and four that night... or this morning depending on how you like to think about.

The annoying electronic uh-oh filled the room. She glanced at the clock, in the corner of the screen, 10:02, she was lucky any normal student would have gotten detention for being late—her first class today wasn't until 11:45.

The flap to the mail box opened shut with a small clank. Her head twisting to look at the small piece of folded paper that had flitted to the floor. "I wonder what the at could be?" Michiru stretched— unaware of the fact that she was talking to her self—sleeping in that chair was definitely not one of her smartest moves... but what could she do about that now?

Maybe I'll go for a swim later on today. Maybe then I'll get some peace and quiet, maybe I could spend some more time with Misato after...Misato... everything was coming back to her. Why she had stayed up so late why she hadn't shut down the computer to stop that damned noise off. She picked up the piece of paper from the floor. The persistent uh-oh had stopped. She glanced at the monitor. The file was loading, where it had once listed password incorrect it now said thank you, please wait, loading.

Seemingly insignificant piece of paper still grasped in hand she moved over to view the now open file. "Crap." The annoyance seeping into her voice held more malice than her thoughts. The file was encrypted... I'll call Keiko she's good with this stuff... "Double Crap. I can't call Keiko. She could get killed just for knowing I have the disk." What to do? What to do? Deep breaths, she thought, deep calming breaths— unaware of the dimly glowing turquoise glowing symbol on her forehead. She called back some of the basics that Keiko had taught her... Got it! Who have thought the journalist were only novice level encryption-ists?

"Obviously you" she laughed to her self. "Huh what's this?" All that time she'd been typing with the piece of paper still grasped loosely in her right hand, she unfolded it.

"If you want to know the truth about the incident, come to the log cabin on Mt. Takegami tonight." Akiko read over it, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "I don't like this."

"Um... I was thinking of going." Michiru looked down and away from him; it hurt to look at him to listen to his voice—he reminded her so much of Misato... but at the same time reminded her that he was dead.

"What? But, it's dangerous!" Akiko's fist hit the table as he stood from his seat, every one in the small café turned to look at the two.

"Please sit down, Akiko," he didn't like it, that or he was one of the best damned actors she'd ever met in person, he was glaring at everyone who made eye contact with him as he sat back down. "I know it's dangerous..." Michiru continued, "But I want to go, I want to find out why Misato died, I want to know what he died for. I'm not scared, Akiko, it's just... I want to know. Will you come with me Akiko? I came here to get your answer, Akiko, will you come with me?"

Michiru observed him for a moment longer, she stood, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket and setting it on the table in front of him, in such away that it appeared she had just used the table to steady herself as she stood.

"I'll be waiting for you here; the time is listed, if you don't show I'll take your actions as a no." she was moving to leave when hi hand suddenly shot out and grabbed hers.

"Michiru, wait." She'd turned to look at him before he'd even finished saying her name. "Please. I made a promise to help you, Michiru, I'll keep my promise. But... are you sure you want to do this? I mean there should be another way, there has to be." He let go of her hand to fold them in his lap, he was starring off into the unknown.

"I wouldn't have asked you to come if I wasn't already sure."

"The log cabin..." Michiru released a sigh of anticipation as she shut the door to the cab, "here it goes..." unconsciously she gripped the disks safely hidden within the confines of her coat pocket.

"Michiru, Wait. It could be a trap. Let me go first, after all we really have no idea who sent you that note."

"Right." Some how she just didn't feel comfortable letting him go first— but hey, she though, a promise is a promise. Huh, Kei-chan?

"_I'll trust him, Keiko, I'll trust him to be the enemy; I'll trust him to not be trust worthy."_

Akiko moved up the steps, his hand going for the door knob—Michiru moved to the side, if e was going to get taken out she wasn't going to just stand in the line of fire, like some... she didn't have an analogy for it.

Just as Akiko had turned the knob it was pulled in from the other side and a small blur shot out from inside—well not so small, after all it was Omi, and he was roughly the same size she as... eh... Michiru thought, my thought are starting to get too complex.

"Ms. Michiru? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Omi." She smiled polite.

"Hey, what's going on Omi?" Yohji smiled lazily as he stepped out of the cabin, Ken just behind him.

"Oh... Ms. Michiru. What a pleasant surprise, I—" He was about continue when Aya stepped up behind him. "Um I mean, what's such a pretty city girl doing all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere?"

"I... um... received this note." She held up the folded piece of paper she had found on her floor that morning, and showed to Akiko later that day.

"Hey wait a minute..." Yohji snatched the slip of paper from her hand and began to look it over. "Ken, wasn't this the note you were supposed to deliver for me? Aw... Common, Ken, how could you mess that up?—Not that I'm complaining Ms. Michiru."

"I already told you, I'm not responsible for your love letters," he put his arms behind his head as he rolled his eyes. He turned around and re-entered the cabin.

"Damn you. Ken..." Yohji released a frustrated growl.

"Could someone please explain what's going on?" As comical as it would have been on any other normal day, it wasn't nearly as funny—she wanted answers.

"The truth...Well to make a long story short, Yohji screwed up! And the two women he was seeing accidentally bumped into each other." Ken yelled from somewhere inside the two story cabin.

Yohji turned and stomped inside after him, "that's not the truth Ken! I wasn't seeing both of them yet. My past and my future— that's all!" yelling as he went. "I just wanted to explain!"

"If that's how he wants to explain it?" Aya mumbled softly, Michiru resisted the urge to laugh at there antics. But... Misato... It had all been just a big miss understanding. She could feel her eye start to twitch. I could still be at home trying to make sense of that disk and working on the password for the second... Damn It. faintly she heard Omi talking to her but she wasn't really listening to him. She sunk down to her knees. God lord and she had been so stressed out...

Akiko bent down near her ear, "ah... who are all these guys? Michiru?"

That she had heard and understood. "They're from the flower shop, near where I live."

"Why don't you stay?" Aya looked at the other Weiss members pointedly before they all caught on.

Omi smiled, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Yah why not Ms. Michiru. After all you did come all the way out here... and we wouldn't want it to be for nothing, after all would we?"

Yohji smiled sensing a chance to get back at Ken-Ken, and ruffle a few of his feathers. "Michiru's okay... but I'm not too sure about this guy... hey Ken you'll take care of him, wont you? After all, this is your fault."

"What are you talking about? It was your letter!" ripe indignation flared to life in him, at the implied comment, a light pink blush staining his checks.

Michiru backed up into Akiko, not too thrilled with the idea of being locked in the same house as Yohji, "what do we do Akiko?" the first time they'd met was still just too fresh in her memory, for her not to be a little unnerved by the idea. After all it had taken Keiko to get him off of her.

"I guess we stay, I don't think we have a choice." Akiko mumbled.

At the answer Omi seemed a little too overjoyed; Michiru didn't have time to wonder though because the moment Akiko had given the go-a-head, Yohji had draped his arm across her shoulder and was practically forcing her inside the cabin.

Oh... she thought. Tonight was going to be a long night...

Okay... so everything wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be. For the first time in a week she had found her self laughing—which she supposed happened to be the good thing about it, the problem: Yohji was the one making her laugh, and no, he wasn't tickling her. Yes, Akiko and Omi had had to save her from him and his advances one too many times for her liking. The good thing: she was laughing.

"—and then, Omi slipped and his head went right up her skirt! I don't think it was an accident. You know?" Yohji made an implying gesture.

Omi's checks turning bright red, "It was because you sprayed too much water on the ground!" Michiru released another peal of laughter at his flustered appearance.

"Hey, man, Whatever, If that's how you want to tell it cool." Yohji put up his hands in surrender. Michiru covered her mouth in an attempt to smother her laughter, but to no avail.

"I'm telling the truth! That's what happened." Omi growled a small vain beginning to throb on his fist.

"I haven't laughed this much in ages, thanks guys."

"What's taking Ken and Aya so long? I mean I'm gonna starve to death if they don't get here soon." Yohji got up from his sitting position he wrapped his arms behind his head as hissed.

"Oh... Stop being mellow-dramatic Yohji! Don't worry they'll be back soon enough." Omi tilted back in the chair he was sitting in to get a better look at Yohji. An odd gesture, Michiru though, but I wouldn't let him out of my sites either. How knows what kind of shit he could pull if you were left to his devices.

Omi's cell phone began to ring; he rummaged around in the front pocket of his coveralls for a moment. The action reminded Michiru of a woman searching through her purse, for the noisy object.

"Omi here—Oh hi Ken, Uh... Okay By."

"So where are they?" Yohji leaned against the back of the sofa putting his head level with hers. Michiru resisted the urge to release a feral hiss. He was doing it again! She could feel his warm breath against her neck... she resisted the urge to jump up and nail him in the kisser with her fist. Better yet she thought shove my shoe down his throat.

The others were oblivious to her plight however, as Omi continued to explain what was going on, car trouble, fun, just great. At least she wasn't going to get left alone with Yohji.

It was just me and Akiko, maybe I would have been better off with Yohji... NEVER!

I got up and moved towards the balcony, I needed to think what could the password for the second disk be?

I felt more so than heard Akiko come up behind me, I released a sigh but caught myself and turned it into a groan. "I've don think I've ever had this much fun in my whole life."

"Sorry to put a damper on your parade, but we need to find out the password for that disk." Akiko laid a gentle had on her shoulder. the fact that he knew she had one of the disks didn't bother her, she already had a copy of the data on the second disk she'd opened early that day, saved on her computer, and the disk in a safety deposit box under an alias shed used as a child. Her parents wouldn't find it. But... Keiko would.

"Alright..." she turned away from the cloudless night sky to head indoors but something flashed just out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh... wow. A shooting star... There's another one." She moved back towards the balcony rail as she continued to stare up at the wide open sky in hopes of glancing may, just maybe the site of another shooting star.

"They're just pieces of cosmic junk falling into earth's atmosphere... but they never cease to amaze me." She sighed; she used to pretend they were souls coming back to the earth to be reborn from some far off place when she was little.

"It would mean nothing if I were alone." Michiru blinked how lame could this guy get? Was he trying o pull a Kudou on her or something? He'd removed his glasses and was staring up at the sky, looking even more like a slightly darker haired Misato than he ever had... He hadn't meant for it to sound corny, he probably didn't even realize it was, Michiru thought taking in the soft longingful look he was giving the sky. She felt guilt—no, that wasn't right, Sadness; maybe, it was a mixture of the two?— looking at him. Some who looked so much like Misato didn't deserve to not be happy. It made her heart hurt. She moved from her position against the rail, but it took a few moments for her to register what she was doing afterwards— she was hugging him. Her arms had wrapped themselves around his neck. What was she thinking putting herself in this position? He wasn't Misato! Yes he promised to help me— but I didn't have this in mind when I made my promise to Keiko.

How did I get into this mess any way? She thought. Akiko was slowly leaning down towards her as if he was going to kiss her. Star dust! She put her hand in his face stopping him from kissing her, and pushed. "Wait! That's it!"

Akiko rubbed his nose, "what, is it?" he watched as Michiru ran into the cabin.

"The password!" She called over her shoulder. Vaguely she recalled seeing a pc in the main room of the cabin, she made a bee-line for it grabbing her coat on the way—the disks tucked safely in its inner pockets.

"What?!" he chased after her, both had been unaware of Omi, dressed in his mission gear, cross bow at the ready hiding in the higher branches of a tree that over looked the balcony and gave him a semi clear view of what was going on inside.

"The department of energy deals with the admissions and flares of space. Star Dust." Michiru was speaking more to her self than to Akiko. As she slid the second floppy into the (A:) drive. The same password pop up appeared on the screen as she attempted to access the file. First typing in the eight lettered word, or words depending on how you thought about it... password incorrect damn, Dust, maybe? YES! pass word correct, thank you, please wait, loading a tiny time table appeared slowly counting down the time to load.

Akiko's hand had come to rest on her shoulder while she was typing in different combinations of the words Star and Dust. It tightened as the file opened revealing the same encryption though slightly altered, because of change in content.

"Yeah! Something easy." Michiru spoke, her back hunching slightly as she put all her energy into removing the encryption. The symbol of Neptune glowed faintly, but neither of the two occupants of the room noticed it over the glare from the computer screen or the bright over head lights.

"Got It!" Michiru's delighted smile was replaced with a confused frown as she skimmed over the contents of the document. "Wow..." she thought no wonder I was unable to understand the other disk. She thought. "This is big...it looks like the plans for the illegal sale of nuclear power... A lot of nuclear power." She corrected her self, and they're going to use it—who ever they are—to try and wake something up. Something big.

She was faintly aware of Akiko's hand leaving her shoulder, but paid no head until a foreign voice filled her ears.

"Congratulations," Michiru turned to look at Akiko just as something flew by her head, imbedding itself in the wall behind her, "you're right, if that got out, just imagine the scandal." Akiko moved to pull a small ax from the wall. He was standing at his full height above her seated form and from were she sat that was a good four feet above her own head he was adjusting the glasses that he replaced on his face sometime on his way back inside the cabin.

She was faintly aware of the small trickle of blood that slowly made its way down her left cheek. She tumbled back words out f the chair in an attempt to put as much distance between him and her.

Akiko was smiling down at her, his glasses glinting maliciously. "That was why the minister had us hired; he needed us to take care of his little 'problem'. He laughed then, "thank you for getting us the password." Michiru backed up into something, she looked away from Akiko, three more men had joined him wearing hockey masks and what she could only assume were wigs, clothed in what she could only describe as full body spandex suits.

"But you see," Akiko moved to kneel beside her, the ax in his hand coming to press against her throat," now that we have the password, we have no need for you."

The three men that had entered the room started snickering. "Hardly seems fair." One of them whispered but he, which ever the one who spoke was made no move to help her.

"It was a pleasure fooling you into helping us find the password, Ms. Kaioh. But I'm afraid you now you must DIE!" Akiko brought the ax back away from her throat, to her everything seemed to slow down, the ax in Akiko's hand started coming down,

Yohji watched form behind the wall of the stairwell. Listening to everything they said.

His eyes narrowing, as there laughter filled his ears, then widening as he watched Akiko's arm pull back to strike. "Come on Aya," he whispered, "what's taking so long?"

Michiru had four options: 1) dodge left, towards the open window where she faced a good 15 foot drop down the rocky landscape and a probably chance of death. Or dodge right, towards the open balcony doors and be faced with a good chance of escape, or being re-captured... 'Or,' she thought irritated, 'I can just sit here and ponder my options while I get my head hacked off.'

She chose the second option over the first and third, sprinting towards the open family room door. The ax imbedding itself deep in the wooden floor, as she ran she could here their chaotic yelling and the thundering of their foot steps just behind her—they were going to out run her.

She pressed forward only to feel one of the m tackle her. She sat up from her position on the ground, something in the back of her mind kept nagging her, and she almost instantly realized what, she was still alive. Why? She faintly remembered turning in her assailants grasp as they fell to the floor her hands coming to rest on his shoulders and then a bright light she assumed that it was from hitting her head to hard as she made impact with the floor. But that didn't explain why exactly she was glowing or that the man that had tackled her was now suspended mid air in a gigantic ball of water, his hands flailing scratching at the prison of water.

Akiko and the other assassins had stopped just feet away from the orb of water; Akiko's arm was winding up to throw the ax, and just as he released it the lights went out and something hard and warm crashed into her knocking her out of the way of the ax.

The mixed sent of freshly cut flowers and cigarette smoke filled her nose. Yohji was the first thought that came to mind when she tried to place the sent. She suddenly felt numb, and tired, numb, cold and tired, her mind corrected as she passed out. Stress does that to people like me, she mumbled in her mind. She just hoped Yohji recognized the signs of shock. The last thing she wanted was to wake up falling to earth just like the stars she dreamed about as a child.

############ three days later############

The shop was bustling as usual on Friday afternoon's, many of the girls near by having just gotten there allowances that morning or the night before. Aya was adjusting an arrangement of flowers that Yohji was supposed to have taken care of 20 minutes ago a deep scowl marring his face. Yohji was off flirting with some lady that had passed by out front. Ken was doing everything and anything to keep himself busy, and from being cornered by many of his 'adoring fans.'

Omi laughed into the phone, "Yah. Totally Ms. Michiru." He continued watering some of the more expensive temperamental plants that Aya wouldn't let Ken go near for fear that he might damage the merchandise, or Yohji, for fear of him getting generous with the water and end up drowning them. "We were so... useless we were so scared we couldn't even go for help. And there were four of us; you'd think that four grown men would be able to pull it together, right?— Ms. Michiru?" the phone had gone dead he looked at it the cordless thinking maybe he had pressed the off button with his check, or something.

"Some once told me they're supposed to cheer you up."

"Huh." Omi's head turned to see Ms. Michiru sitting at one of the tables in front of the store. "Ms. Michiru." This got both Ken and Aya's attention.

"You should stop while you're a head Omi-kun; anyways you're a terrible liar." She was playing with the blossoms of a potted violet that sat in front her, her cell phone sitting on the table next to it. She was wearing her Mugen uniform, only the difference in this one from the other Mugen students that milled in and out of the store was that she was wearing the college level one, not the high school. A maroon skirt, and a gray blazer, with a black undershirt, and a maroon tie around her neck, the crest of Mugen embroidered on the brest pocket of the blazer.

"Ms. Michiru?"

"I won the competition; they forced me to graduate early because of it." She looked up at him.

"Oh... Ms. Michiru. Hey. How are you doing." Yohji came to stand next to open, a wolfish grin spreading across his face. "I take by the uniform you're in college now, ne, Ms. Michiru. I think I liked the other uniform better on you though; it accented your eyes." He moved forward to take the seat across form her.

"Yohji, leave Ms. Michiru alone she already made it clear that she isn't interested!" Ken yelled from inside the store. There was a crash and then a scream from the younger soccer player. Ken came out of the store jumping up and down holding onto his foot, tears of pain rolling down his face. Yohji laughed. Ken sat down in one of the chairs next to Michiru.

Michiru giggled softly as she watched Ken's attentive fans swarm around him. Some one took hold of her hand, she looked over to Yohji. He was smiling at her, she returned the smile.

"What are you two doing sitting around for, we have customers!" Aya had stepped out of the flower shop glaring mostly at Yohji.

"I was just keeping our lovely lady friend, Ms. Michiru, here company... Do you have a problem with that?" Yohji reclined in the chair dropping Michiru's hand to gaze pointedly at his fellow assassin.

"You're not being paid to keep her company," with that said Aya turned on his heal and re-entered the store.

Michiru smiled, Aya had completely missed Yohji's bait, looking down at her watch her smiled faded she had a class she had to get to. Standing she removed the disks from her pocket, after all that was why she was here, and to give thanks were they were needed to be given.

Yohji had fallowed her movement standing, and stretching lazily, Ken remained sitting nursing his injured foot. Omi had flittered off somewhere to take care of a customer. Michiru stepped up to Yohji; she slipped the disks in the front pocket of his apron.

"I recommend that you and your teammates take a through look at those. And..." she went up on her tip toes to press her lips gently to his cheek, "thank you for pushing me out of the way last night."

Ken had watched the exchange with wide eyes, "how the hell did she know Yohji? Yohji!" His team mate was staring after the aqua haired woman as she walked away down the street disappearing in the crowd.

"I don't know Ken... But I hope that isn't as far as I'm ever going o get with her." Omi walked out then catching the tail end of the conversation his cheeks colored and he turned and walked right back into the store.

"How are things going?" a plump well dressed elderly woman asked, her face hidden behind shadows, a man kneeled before the three figures that hid in the shadows of the poorly lit but well furnished room.

"Yes has our ward awakened yet?" another thinner but still elderly looking woman spoke, leaning forward in her seat.

"She merely stirs, we expect her to awaken in the next hour or so, Sir, Madams." The man that was kneeling before the three figures whispered almost afraid that he may say or do something wrong, the consequences of such actions being... unthinkable.

"Very well," the third figure spoke he moved forward revealing a weathered face, and faded ice blue eyes, "Please alert us when she has awakened, we wish to speak with her immediately."

"Yes sir," the man kneeling stood, understanding his dismissal; he bowed as he backed away from the elders.

"Has the implant been put in place?" the first of the elders spoke, her amazingly sweet old lady voice contrasting drastically with her sharp gaze.

"Yes, yes, I had it tested, it is fully operational," the second woman spoke, "When she awakes she will be completely under our control."

"That's good," the elderly man smiled maliciously, "it's a pity that we have to be so careful, of such a new toy," he continued.

"Yes such a pity, but well worth it." the second lady spoke.

"Has any one connected us to that scandal, with the Toto Daily newspaper?" the first elderly lady spoke.

"Of course not, that is why we employ such people as the minister of power, to do the dirty stuff for us."

"Quite right, quite right." The elderly man choked out, between gruff bouts of laughter, the other two elders joining in with him, the sound eerie, as if foreign to there mouths.

End Mission 1

Part B.

The powers of the senchi of water have awakened, now what? She knows that we're the ones that saved her that night, Aya, and what was on those disks, that has Manx's panties in such a twist. And who's this biker chick that has Ken-Ken wrapped around her little finger. "Haruka where the hell have you been, Nan's been worried sick over you."

Next time: enter the guardian; elementals of sea and sky re-unite.


End file.
